


Sea Mist and Dragon Scales

by Fragile_Lynne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Dragonriders of Pern AU, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Lynne/pseuds/Fragile_Lynne
Summary: Shiro had only been a young lad when he Impressed his dragon, Kuraneth. Several years have passed, and with the Red Star only 10 turns into its 50 turn pass, dragon and humankind are faced with annihilation. With one of four Weyrs empty and no Gold eggs, this could spell disaster for our young hero.Lance left his Hold after tragedy struck. Living on his own in the wildness isn't exactly a piece of cake, especially with Threadfall happening at uneven intervals. Starving and alone, he makes a discovery that could  very well be his salvation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron and DROP. Two of my favorite things. Hopefully you guys will like it too.
> 
> Also, Shance.

The morning had started out as usual. Shiro was awake before most of the Weyr, everyone still out from the last Threadfall.

With an empty Weyr between Volta and Ghalant, both had to pull double time in facing the Red Star, the passing planet responsible for the dangerous silver worm-like organisms.

Shiro was weary but needed, joining his Weyrleader at the table. A warm cup of klah was waiting for him along with some fresh bread and cheese. Alfor was already seated, battle worn but still looking ready for action.

Shiro took a seat, acknowledging his leader with a soft good morning before digging into the meal in front of him.

Alfor gave a soft chuckle before speaking.

"Alataneth is about to have her last Flight."

Shiro looked up, making eye contact with the elder.

"Ginessa has informed me that it's time to select a new Weyrwoman, and by extension a new Weyrleader."

The implication did not pass Shiro by.

"Allura."

"As the only other Gold present, she is the only option. As for who will Catch her Chalath when the time comes, remains to be seen. Whoever will be in my care and will be taught how to run a Weyr, if they accept my help."

Alfor gave Shiro a pointed look, one that the younger acknowledged.

"You're hoping Kuraneth with Catch her."

Alfor didn't even try to hide his preference.

"Yes, I do."

Shiro didn't say anything more, focusing on finishing his now lukewarm klah. How does one tell their leader, their mentor, that they have no interest in their daughter or in being a leader. The younger Bronzerider was content being Weyrsecond, already having enough on his plate helping Alfor keep everything up and running.

Would Shiro like a partner? Yes, he would. But he'd like to pick them out himself, not through some kind of arrangement. If Kuraneth did end up Catching Allura's Gold after she's appointed Weyrwoman, then Shiro will accept being made Weyrleader.

It's not something he's going to strive for, however.

Before they continued, they were joined by the women in question. Ginessa sat down in her place to the left of Alfor, looking every bit the regal and elegant leader she was, Allura looking equally so only younger.

Allura was all business when she spoke to her father.

"Mother has informed me of your decision to make me Weyrwoman when Alataneth is no longer able to Fly."

Alfor gave his partner a brief look before looking at his daughter.

"I have."

Allura nodded before turning her attention to Shiro. While the Weyrsecond only viewed the Goldrider as a close friend, there was always the underlining tension whenever they were together now.

"How do you feel about Father's choice, Shiro?"

Shiro was, thankfully, saved by the alarm. With the sudden alert, the whole Weyr was now fully awake and in a frenzy. Alfor was demanding to know what was going on from the watchdragon and the rider who annouced it.

"Thread is falling at Rhailcan!"

Alfor nodded before turning towards those present.

"Everyone able, get to your dragons! This is an emergency. Rhailcan Hold is under Threadfall far earlier than anticipated. We need to act quickly. Now go!"

Shiro ducked around the others, making his way out of the dining area and out into the open fields of the Weyr Bowl.

_I have already gathered a few bags of firestone._

Shiro gave a small smile and sent his thanks to his dragon as he approached, already in his flight gear. His dragon was waiting close by, a few bags hanging over the juncture between his neck and back.

Reaching him, Shiro opened one if the bags and grabbed a handful of firestone. He offered the stone to Kuraneth, who snapped them up quickly. Shiro did this a handful of times before tying the bag back up.

As he was about to mount Kuraneth, someone grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

It was Allura.

"You have to come back to me, alright?"

Shiro had no response other than to agree.

"I'll come back."

Allura nodded, satisfied. She took a few steps back, allowing Shiro to finish climbing up onto Kuraneth. The giant bronze stretched out his wings, the early morning sun reflecting off the dragon's hide. While not as breathtaking as a Gold, Bronzes were next in line for the awe factor.

Shiro waited until there were above the bowl before winking between.

The intense cold was always a shock to the system, even if one was used to it. There was only freezing nothingness in between, Kuraneth's voice the only thing that would keep him from panicking when he was younger and still getting familiar with his dragon.

The trip was brief, lasting only a second or two, before they popped out into open air. Rhailcan Hold laid before them, flashes of silver streaking through the sky as Thread fell from the heavens.

"Kura!"

The bronze beneath Shiro did not need anymore encouragement. Angling his wings, he dove, unleashing a column of fire at the parasitic ribbons falling close by. They shriveled up before turning to ash and harmlessly continued to fall.

_Rethanth is here._

Shiro glanced behind him, seeing another bronze dive before shooting upwards, red hot flames burning through a chunk of the falling parasites. While Rethanth might have been a bit smaller than Kuraneth, the male more than made up for it with speed and accuracy when it came to fighting against Thread. It was only seconds afterwards that the two dragons were ducking and diving around each other, the atmosphere warming up. Shiro could feel the heat, sweat and ash gathering on him and Kuraneth.

The others were showing up one by one, with less and less of the silvery bastards making it to the ground. There were a few ground teams, armed with flamethrowers and agenothree. These were groups of people in charge of dealing with the thread that escaped dragonfire, destroying them before they could spread. Leaving even one thread alive could spell disaster.

Seconds, minutes, hours went by. Thread continued to rain down from the Red Star, relentless in its desire to consume everything organic. Keith, Shiro's righthand man and Rethanth's rider, would take turns with Shiro when one of theirs dragons needed to restock on firestone. The bags were getting lighter, the dragons weaker, and their riders exhausted.

Shiro was exhausted to the point were he wasn't paying much attention anymore, relying on Kuraneth to dodge the oncoming downpour.

There was a roar followed by a shout.

"Shiro!"

The Weyrsecond had about a second to react before a searing pain crossed his nose and tore into his right arm. He screamed while his dragon roared in agony below him. The feeling was overwhelming, pushing everything out of his mind except for the burn, the ache in his body all he could focus on. Kuraneth's voice was faint in his head, filled with torment and fear.

They fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. 
> 
> Also, it's almost 1:00am and I'm exhausted. Please feel free to let me know if there are any errors and I'll fix them as soon as possible.


End file.
